Telekinesis (Superpower)
Telekinesis The ability to move objects with the mind. Users influence, manipulate and move matter with the mind. Sometimes referred to as Psychokinesis. This power is governed by Constitution or Wisdom. You must choose one of these at character creation. You cannot change this decision later. At Rank 1, you gain the following abilities: '--Telekinetic Punch:' You lash out with a quick telekinetic blast. This functions like Telekinetic Blast, but deals only 1d4 force damage. This power is free as long as you have at least 1 power point left. '--Basic Telekinesis:' Using your mind, you can move an object that weighs up to 10 pounds per 2 ranks in this power. You can exert fine control on objects with your telekinetic grip, such as manipulating a simple tool, opening a door or a container, stowing or retrieving an item from an open container, or pouring the contents of a bottle or pitcher. You can always do this for free. Alternatively, you can choose to spend a power point in order to attempt to use your full power on a creature or object. *''Creature:'' You can try to move a Medium or smaller creature. Make a Power check contested by the target’s Grapple. If you succeed, you move the creature up to 30 feet in any direction, including upward, but not beyond 30 feet. Until the end of your next turn, the creature is restrained in your telekinetic grip, usually a few inches off the ground. *''Objects:'' You can try to move an object that weighs up to 100 pounds/rank in this power. If the object isn’t being worn or carried, you can automatically move it in any direction, but not beyond 30 feet. If it is being worn or carried, you must succeed on a Power Check contested by the foe’s STR. If you succeed, you pull the object away from the creature up to 30 feet in any direction. Rank 1 '--Combat Manifestation:' You get advantage on concentration checks made to manifest your telekinesis when on the defensive or while grappled. '--Floating Disc:' You create a slightly concave, circular plane of force that follows you about and carries loads for you. The disk is 3 feet in diameter and 1 inch deep at its center. It can hold 100 pounds of weight per rank in this power. If used to transport a liquid, its capacity is 2 gallons. The disk floats approximately 3 feet off the ground at all time and remains level. It floats along horizontally within 30 feet and will accompany you at a rate no faster than your base landspeed. When the disk winks out, everything it carries falls to the ground. The Disk lasts for 1 hour per rank in this power. '--Mindbow:' You do not need a bow in order to fire arrows and use any Archery training or merits. '--Psionic Throwing Weapons:' Your skill with a thrown weapon allows you to replace power with focus. Activating this ability is a standard action and lasts 1 round/rank in this power. During its duration, you may add half your ranks in this power to thrown weapon damage. '--Telekinetic Assembly:' You can use your telekinesis to use Crafting Tools with which you are proficient. This ability lasts as long as you need it to perform the action. '--Telekinetic Blast:' You can attack a foe with a simple, but powerful, telekinetic thrust. This is a ranged Power attack that has a range of 30 feet and deals 1d6 force damage, +1 per 2 ranks in this power. '--Telekinetic Block:' You gain a static +1 deflection bonus to Defense. By spending 1 power point, you may increase this bonus to +4 until the beginning of your next turn. '--Telekinetic Fist:' You can charge your unarmed attacks with additional damage potential. Activating this ability is a standard action. For 1 minute/rank in this power, you may add +1 force damage/2 ranks in this power (max. +5). The damage die does not change. '--Telekinetic Throw:' You can throw a nearby, unattended object at a nearby target as a ranged attack. The object must weigh no more than 50 pounds per rank in this power. Since the object is enfolded in a telekinetic field, even if you use this ability on an empowered weapon or other unusual object, it doesn’t get any of those bonuses and simply deals blast damage. You substitute your Power’s Ability Modifier in place of your Strength modifier, and you don’t take disadvantage on a weapon that wasn’t designed to be thrown. The weapon deals 1d6 damage per 25 pounds of weight it possesses (or 1d4 if less than 25 pounds). Throwing anything that would be a Light Load is considered a Standard Action. Any heavier takes a Full Round action. Rank 3 '--Battering Blast:' You hurl a fist-sized ball of force to ram a target. You must succeed on a ranged touch attack to strike your target. On a successful hit, you deal 1d4 points of force damage per two ranks in this power (max 5d4). A creature struck by a Battering Blast is subject to a Bull Rush attempt, which uses your Power check in place of your Strength. You get advantage on this roll. You must be able to move the target for this to work; otherwise, they are knocked prone. '--Force Jet:' You can use your telekinesis to give yourself a boost while running. You may double your proficiency bonus to any check made to Climb or Jump. Additionally, as a standard action to propel you up to 60 feet in a straight line, including straight up (though such movement costs double). If you end your turn mid-air, you start to fall unless you use this ability again. '--Hammer:' You charge your hand with the force of a sledgehammer. Your melee touch attack deals 1d8 damage. This damage is not increased or decreased by your Strength modifier. '--Hold Person:' Choose one humanoid creature within 100 ft. The subject must succeed at a WIS save or become paralyzed and freeze in place. It is aware and breathes normally but cannot take any actions, even speech. Each round, on its turn, the subject may attempt a new saving throw to end the effect. This is a full round action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. This effect otherwise lasts 1 round/rank in this power. '--Pilfering Hand:' You create and control an invisible telekinetic force, manipulating it with startling abruptness or deliberate carefulness, allowing you to make Disarm and Sleight of Hand checks and to use Thieves’ Tools with your Telekinesis. This effect lasts for as long as you need to finish the task at hand. '--Telekinetic Dodge:' Your telekinesis can provide a decent shield if you think fast. If you are targeted by an attack, as a reaction, you can make a Power check to negate that attack. '--Telekinetic Maneuvers:' You can use your telekinesis to perform Disarm, Trip and Sunder maneuvers, using your Power bonus in place of your attack bonus. The foe must be within 30 feet. '--Telekinetic Reach:' As a Swift action, you can increase your Reach by 5 feet. This lasts for 1 round/rank in this power. '--Up the Walls:' You are capable of running on walls for short distances. You can take a move action to traverse a wall or other relatively smooth vertical surface and end your move on a horizontal surface. The height you can achieve on the wall is limited only by your movement. If you do not end your movement on a horizontal surface, you fall prone and take appropriate falling damage. Passing from floor to wall or vice versa requires no movement. Every use of this ability costs 1 power point. Rank 5 '--Cushioning Bands:' Invisible bands of force encircle vital areas of a target. The bands resist crushing forces and impacts without interfering with movement. The target gains DR 2/piercing or slashing and takes half damage from constriction, falling and being buried, as well as from similar crushing effects. Grapple checks for attacks other than constriction are unaffected. Once the ability has blocked 12 points of damage per rank in this power (to a maximum of 120 points), it is discharged. The ability has no effect on ethereal effects unless they deal damage from constriction or binding, or unless the attacks would be subject to damage reduction. Cushioning Bands lasts for 1 hour/rank in this power or until discharged. '--Deflective Shield: '''You can bend your telekinesis to protect yourself from attacks. You immediately gain a number of temporary Hit Points equal to your Ranks in this Power + your Ability modifier. This shield lasts for 1 minute/rank in this power or until depleted. --Force Choking: You can use telekinesis to strangle a target, as per the Suffocation ability. '--Rebounding Throw:' Your thrown attacks are capable of striking multiple targets. You may expend a swift action on your turn when one of your thrown attacks successfully hits to rebound the attack at another enemy within 15 feet of the original target. This second attack is made at disadvantage. '--Ricochet:' When using your Telekinetic Dodge ability, you can choose to make a ranged attack (at disadvantage) if successful to launch the attack back at the shooter. The damage is 1 die less than the weapon damage (for example, an arrow would deal 1d6 instead of 1d8). If it’s a firearm attack, the ricochet damage is a single die of whatever base damage the gun deals (a 9mm deals 1d6, instead of its normal 2d6). '--Telekinetic Charge:' You telekinetically launch an ally across the battlefield within 30 feet. While moving, your ally is flying just above the ground. Movement from this ability does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Of your ally lands adjacent to an opponent, he can take an immediate action to make a melee attack against that opponent with a +2 bonus on the attack roll. '--Telekinetic Flight:' You can lift yourself and other willing creatures into the air. With a move action, you gain a Fly speed of 20 ft. with perfect maneuverability. You can also lift one willing Medium or smaller creature (up to your max load). This power lasts for 1 minute/rank in this power. Rank 7 '--Blade Barrier:' You literally draw shards of glass, knivles, rocks and other debris to create a shield around you. This wall is 20 ft. long/rank in this power or a ringed wall of whirling debris with a radius of 5 feet per 3 ranks; either form is 20 ft. high. Any creature passing through the wall takes 1d4 points of damage per rank in this power, with a DEX saving throw for half damage. The barrier provides half cover and lasts for 1 round/rank in this power. '--Fling Skyward:' Rather than hurling a creature toward another target, you can violently thrust a creature straight up into the air. The target is allowed a WIS save to negate the effect. You can lift the creature 10 feet/rank in this power. At the beginning of the creature's next turn, they begin falling, taking 1d10 points of damage per 10 feet fallen. Remember that this cannot be used nonlethally. '--Foe Throw:' Your telekinetic throw can throw a Large or smaller creature instead of an object. If the creature you attempt to throw succeeds at a CON or STR saving throw, it negates the blast entirely. If it hits, both the thrown creature and the target take full damage from the blast and the thrown creature falls prone in a square adjacent to the target. If you miss, the thrown creature lands in a random space within 30 feet of the target, doesn’t fall prone and takes half damage (DEX save negates). '--Greater Force Jet:' You can use Force Jet as a Move Action and can emanate a mild plane of force, allowing you to hover without spending an action. '--Repulsion:' A powerful telekinetic field surrounds you and prevents creatures from approaching you. You decide how big the field is (up to 10 ft/2 ranks in this power). Any creature within the field must succeed at a DEX or STR save or become unable to move toward you for 1 round/rank in this power. They are not otherwise restricted; they can fight other creatures, even attack you with ranged weapons or use powers on you. Rank 9 '--Like Wings From a Fly:' You are ruthless and lethal with your telekinesis. By focusing, if you have a foe grappled using your Basic Telekinesis, they are considered Helpless for the purposes of a coup de grace. As a full round action, make a Power check. If you succeed, the target takes 10 damage/rank in this power and if reduced to 0 hit points, is torn apart and automatically dies. '--Telekinetic Flight:' You can lift yourself and other willing creatures into the air. With a move action, you gain a Fly speed of 40 ft. with perfect maneuverability and can move willing creatures as well. You don't have to move all of the creature's your lifting in the same direction, but any lifted creatures plummet toward the ground if they move more than 40 feet from you. You can lift one Medium or smaller creature (up to your Max load) per two ranks in this power. While maintaining the flight is still a Swift action, you are free to use other telekinesis-based abilities while flying, albeit at disadvantage. '--Telekinetic Storm:' You kick up a crazy ass storm using telekinesis. Clive style. '--Telekinetic Whirlwind:''' As a full-round action, you may designate a 10ft. square with 20 feet of you and make a single melee attack (using your Power bonus instead of your attack roll) against each enemy inside the affected area.